Walk to the seaside
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, a few years after "#GettinWiggy". Cat finds an old flirt and date with him, and finds all the love & romance she had not found with her ex. Pairing: Cat/Ben. Rating M for eroticism.


**A/N: In another story, I thought of making more story with Ben (JC Gonzalez), a minor character of "Victorious", it was one of the four hot guys who were frolicking with Cat. So he pleased me, I wanted to make a try in this series too.**

 **...**

 **Walk to the seaside**

 **Santa Monica Beach, LA**

That evening, Ben left with Cat to stroll by the sea, as they had been used to since his arriving in LA for the holidays, a dozen days before.

His work made him travel often abroad and so he took advantage of every moment he could have with his sweet girlfriend. No problem for her blonde roommate, who was too busy testing the solidity of the room with her boyfriend, and it seemed that Sam & Freddie did not know "lower the volume".

And also, Sam seemed well appreciated him, which is a more unlike the last ex of the redhead, a certain Robert.

Even though Cat is younger than he is (Ben is 23 years old and is the elder of two of the redhead), he struggles to resist her natural beauty, and her sexyness enhanced by her rather short outfits.

After giving an excuse to the other couple of the roommate, who was surprisingly dressed and wise, Cat & Ben decided to come back by the beach. It was about midnight, and the way was long enough to get back to the house.

"You do not want us to bathe?" Cat stopped to ask him, after a few minutes.

Ben had a moment's hesitation, he had no swimsuit and his girlfriend either.

"I do not mind, but we do not have swimsuits" he replies with an embarrassed look.  
"And if we keep our underwear, is it good?" She said with a smug smile, he shrugged.

They moved to a secluded spot, and Ben started taking off his clothes. Cat was a little embarrassed, as if she realized that her proposal was not so light as that.

She gently took off her body and skirt. She was wearing white cotton underwear, which looked a little too small, which gave the impression that her skin needed only to show off his eyes. Despite the prohibitions that morality should have imposed on him, Ben could not help but lay his eyes on her legs and her panties.

She turned and, to his delight, she left her bra. As they entered the water, he had taken all his time to observe her back and the curve of her hips. Cat turned to her boyfriend, smiling with an innocence that brought him back to reality. Her nipples were adorably highlighted by the full moon.

They swim and play in the water for a while, Ben went out first.

His pants had become transparent with the water, and showed his sex already slightly excited.

Cat came out of the water a few moments later. Her wet panties did not hide her sex more than his underpants. She moved slowly toward him, and his gaze landed on her little tuft at her pubis (which she had dyed the same color of her hair), with so much insistence that she had the reflex to hide it, posing her hand on it.

But at the same time, Ben noticed that she also had her eyes glue on his cock, surely because now he could no longer prevent his erection before such a beautiful show.

* * *

It was at this moment that he decided to take off his pants, and to approach her.

To his surprise, Cat did not back off. She seemed hypnoptized, her sweet gaze always posed on his sex, which was getting harder and harder.

"Wait, we're going to make a mistake there!" The little redhead suddenly said to him.

Ben continued to move forward, before taking one of her small breasts in his hand.

"Stop ... no, you know, I never made love" she blushed.

This confession surprised him, because yesterday she told him that she was taking the pill for several weeks, in anticipation of her possible encounters.

"Would you like me to be the first?" He asked her this simple but important question.

She did not answer, but in any case he had already done too much, or not enough. Ben took her very gently in his arms, squeezing her body hard against his. She no longer resisted her charming boyfriend. Her panties touched his cock, and he felt her hot breath on his lips.

"Tell me, I want you, give yourself to me" he replied his question.

He had undoubtedly lost all his control, but he felt that she was going to yield. She hesitated slightly.

"Go ahead" she replied at last.

Without waiting, Ben runs her neck of kisses, then her breasts, he wanted to massage her body, palpate, kiss.

She was almost motionless, standing, completely abandoned. He stooped a little again, until his face was in front of the panties he had irresistibly want to remove. An envy so strong that he dropped it almost violently, to see her pussy appear abundant, within reach of his lips.

He lay down on the sand. She was always subject to every his gesture, he licked her sex while massaging her breasts, anvent to realize that she reserved a gift to him that he had not even dreamed: she moaned with little cries, while That his tongue traversed her intimacy. His lips go up on her belly, on her breasts, then on her mouth.

While her savage tongue slid on his, he pushed his manhood between her welcoming thighs, and he felt the last bulwark of her virginity break under his assaults.

Ben is trying to curb his ardor, so that her first memory is an explosion of happiness. Cat made him feel good, because her pussy quickly became a real fountain, so her intimate juices were abundant. She continued to groan, while shouting him "fuck me" and "stronger, faster" that makes him crazy to desire.

She was no longer amorphous now, making energetic kidney movements up and down, as if to make his sex even more deeply into her juicy pussy.

Her breasts were all excited, he covers them with kisses between two moans, then he returns to her mouth and her angelic face.

Ben decided to interrupt for a moment to return. She quickly understood and frankly asked her not to sodomize her. He does not, but he was entitled to the spectacle of her buttocks bounced within reach of his cock, with a slit dilated and moist, which needed only to be filled.

He was obedient, and she cum a fraction of seconds later, screaming with pleasure.

Undoubtedly, this was the most beautiful experience of her life.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Contrary to what some people may believe: yes, it is possible to feel the hymen of a woman.**


End file.
